


(In the Night) Things That Go Bump

by 2raggedclaws



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2raggedclaws/pseuds/2raggedclaws
Summary: Plot, what plot? ... nothing left to the imagination here folks.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 15





	(In the Night) Things That Go Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from 2009 copied over from LiveJournal. Written for some long forgotten porn battle, I suspect. 
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't get any kind of resolution or afterglow to sit right.

(In the Night) Things That Go Bump:

"Laura"?

His voice was deep, thick with sleep and his face hidden from her as he lay on his side in the dark.

It was late, possibly even early - the ship groaned and banged like a basement pipe through its largely empty decks and passageways. 

Laura had been awake for a while. Warm in the bunk, at home in familiar surroundings and, in the deep of night - not alone. She snaked an arm up over his hip and let her hand drift to his groin. Her face pressed against his back, breathing him in. They slept nude, her desire for body warmth and the human experience of skin on skin, of being alive, winning out over any sense of modesty or bashfulness. He ... he had always gone commando. A military thing, maybe. 

Idly, a bit mischievously, she cupped his balls. Squeezed gently. Found the head of his penis, toyed with it. Put the heel of her hand at the top of his shaft. Stroked. Rocked her pelvis against him, grinding ever so gently. She was wet already. Her breath hitched.

"Laura"?

Less sleepy this time.

She felt him twitch and start to swell under her hand. She stroked him more urgently. She hummed softly. He rolled them over, between her legs now. He moved to speak, to reach for her. She stilled him. With one hand she stroked the side of his face, tracing the crags and lines, brushing his lower lip. Feeling the full focus of his eyes on her. She reached up to kiss him. Hard. Aggressive. A clash of teeth. "Be still" breathed into his ear.

She moved slightly, took him in hand briefly. Guided him to enter her, just. Slid herself along the length of him, slowly. Stilled.

"Laura."

This time it was simply a statement. An exhalation. Slightly on edge. 

She ground against him. Frakked herself with him. Her back arched in pleasure and with effort, hips high. He watched, mesmerised. Saw her impaled and writhing on his cock. Slowly, deliberately ... it was wanton, and the wildest thing he'd ever seen. He felt himself grow huge inside her and he longed to touch her - to kiss her mouth, her breast, her collarbone. Anything.

But she had made it clear. Be still.

She felt him in the dark above her. Felt him tremble. Knew how hard he was working to stay still. Knew he would fight his urge to move until she gave some sign. Ground against him. Slow, deliciously slow. As deep as she could take him. She could hear him breathe. Felt him sweat. It was delicious. To take her pleasure like this, to use him like this. The skin on her chest and stomach cooled, her nipples hardened. The rest of her was damp ... damp behind the knees with sweat, damp at the back of her neck. Hopelessly damp where she docked bone deep with Bill Adama.

And suddenly, it wasn't enough. She wanted him ... all of him. The weight of him, the muscle and the skin and his voice in her ear.

She withdrew along his length until she was empty. She heard him gasp. She sat up, they were knee to knee, groin to groin. Tension fairly hummed in him ... it leapt off his skin. She kissed him again. Hard, fast, a brief duel of tongues. Gasping a little. Both overwhelmed a little. She put her mouth to his ear. "Bill." An affirmation. A prayer. A thank you. And then, "Hard. I need to feel you."

She turned her back to him, moved her ass against his belly. His hands quickly to her hips, his lips quickly across her shoulder blade, her neck, in her hair. Then the breath knocked out of her as his cock slid home, hilt deep. He moved them forward slightly. Reached around for the shelf in front of them and took hold. She was braced between a pillow and his body ... was enveloped by him, surrounded, homed.

"Laura."

This time it was a growl. Feral.

He moved with rapid, short thrusts. Bracing himself now on the shelf, now against her hips. He lost himself in her, frakking her with the intensity he so often subordinated to his love for her, his respect, his fear of her illness.

She surrendered to the feeling of him - deep, hard, urgent. One hand reached around and cupped her breast. Gently, tenderly. His power, his caress ... they defined him. They undid her.


End file.
